The Spark
by MrsFantashia
Summary: Harry walks in on a scene and finds himself unable to walk away.. What will spark from the fires of their passion?
1. chapter 1

It was late as Harry exited his room to go down the hall to the bathroom. It was on his way back to his room that he heard a sound coming from Ginny's room. Ginny had insisted on her own room since Grimwauld had so many of them.

Harry was secretly hiding feelings for Ginny but was concerned that Ron would hate him if he tried dating Ginny.

Curious about the sound he snuck over to the door and hears it get louder.. Harry hears moans coming from inside the room. Harry even more curious pushed the door open a crack just enough to peek.

And was shocked at whst he saw.. Ginny was laying on her bed..and she was naked and fingering herself..

Harry started to walk away from the scene as he feels himself getting horny and hard.

But then he hears her mumble his name..

Harry nearly groaned as he felt his tent grow bigger.

Going to her room he enters the room and shuts locks the door.

Ginnys eyes widened as she blushed.

But then she says "Harry.. Please.. Have you ever done it with a girl?

Harry nods "yes Ginny."

"i want to lose my virginity, but i want it to be with a friend that i trust. Im horney and want it bad.. " she admits.

Harry thinks about it then nods swallowing.

"Ginny will you be my girlfriend i want a relationship with you. Not just a one night stand. "

Ginny gasped "really you want to date me? Its what ive always wanted. I tried dating other people but none really seemed to last because deep down ive always wanted you."

Harry laughed "Ginny i felt the same.. I didn't realize it until you almost died in the chamber... I never said anything cause I was afraid your brother would stop being my friend over it. "

Ginny smiled. "he doesn't have to know. "

"So is that a yes Ginny?"

Ginny nods "yes Harry, that is a yes."

Harry lifted his wand to do a sound proof spell over the room.

Harry then walks over to her and lowers his lips onto hers, kissing her lightly at first then deepens it.

Harry listens as she moans softly under his kiss. He runs hands over her chest before gently rubbing and squeezing her breasts.

He continued kissing her and rubbing her breasts. Slowly he moved his hand fron her breasts and started rubbing your belly..his hand slowly moving downwards as he kisses her deeply to distract her from what his hand is doing.

Finally his hand is between her legs and he seperates her folds. Pulling his lips away from hers to watch her facial expression he plunges a finger deep into her slick heat.

She gasped and groans deeply.. Harry grins as he pulls it out then plunges it back in.. He felt her shiver against him as another moan is released from her lips.

Harry wanted to take his time with the foreplay to show her his best. But he was getting hornier by the minute, and was having a hard time keeping things slow.

Harry continued finger fucking her until he felt her have her first orgasm for him and go limp.

Harry removes his hand and brushed a hair from Ginny's face wanting to watch her face as he positioned himself.

Gripping her hips he finally guided himself into her slick heat. He almost lost it right there but forced himself to hold back.

He starts to move slowly thrusting into her deeply trying his best to make this experience good for her.

Harry felt her shiver under him, heard her moan softly, felt her lift her ups thrusting uowards to meet him half way and Harry gave off his own groans as he lost the battle.

Gripping her hips tight he gave one last slow thrust then cganged velocity and increased speed, pounding her into the mattress hard, fast, deep.. The moans and cries were almost animalistic..

Ginny starts yelling out his name..

"Fuck Harry, yes... Yes Harry.. "

Harry gently starts kissing her neck as he continues pounding her...

"oh Ginny, your so beautiful.."

Finally they both gave a scream as they came hard in a kaleidoscope of pleasure.

Harry pulls out and they lay bodys intertwined with each other.. Hearts beating fast as they work to catch their breath.

Harry decided to stay in the room and hold her for the night.


	2. chapter 2

Harry woke sometime later feeling someone climbing onto his lap..

Eyes opening he sees Ginny on top of him lowering mouth over his cock.. And start licking him like a lollipop..

Harry gasped softly gripping her hair pulling slightly at the pleasure of her hot lips on his manhood.

he watched her head bob as she deep throats him..

"ah fuck Ginny, thats good..what did you learn to suck dick like this.. " he purrs.

Ginny grins and pulls away to respond

"Fred George like to sneak woman into their rooms at home.. I walked in on them once after hearing the boys making weird sounds.. When I walked in there was a girl in their room.. She was sucking Freds cock while George had his thing in her fucking her..i was curious so i watched for a long time..they caught me but then made me promise not to say anything. "

Harry shivers..

Ginny sat up on his lap..

"I want you inside me again, Harry.."

At the same moment Ginny slides herself unto his cock. taking him deep inside.

They both cry out.

Harry gripped her hips and thrust his hips up into her causing them both to moan..

And then she pins his hands to the bed, and starts riding Harry hard and fast..

There was no slowness in Ginnys movements just passionate, hard and fast.

Both of them gave off soft sounds as she rides,

"fuck Ginny, yes get it girl.. So beautiful." he purs softly.

His hip tries its best to thrust up into her but the way she had him pinned, Ginny had all the control and was asserting dominance. They were so into fucking neither of them realized that they were being watched..

From the corner of the room.. By two people sent to get them for breakfast.

Finally the two came hard yelling each others names.

Ginny climbed off and collapsed on his chest.. Only then did Harry finally see the figures standing in the middle of the room..

Harry sprang from the bed blushing and horrified grabving covers as he went..

"Fred, oh George..oh hi.. Um.. I.. Can.. I.. "

Harry tries to scramble for an excuse but the twins just laughed..

"Harry dont worry about it.. What you and Ginny do is your business... In fact if i trust any dude with our sister it's you.. And don't worry we wont say anything.. "

Harry let out the breath he was holding "thanks guys.. "

"now if we find out you've hurt our sister, we will both kick your ass and i dont care if you are Harry Potter we will muder you so hard nobody will recognize you.. " they warned

"warning noted, I'd never do that." Harry responded as he slowly gets dresssd worried the others might come looking for them.

Ginny gets dressed as well and the four head down stairs, Harry sits beside Sirius..whistling and otherwise looking rather happy for once.. Gaining a smile from the others.


End file.
